


Dancing King

by agntsanvers



Series: These Kids Aren't Alright [4]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, billy and trini the real brotp, trimberly - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Trini teaches Billy to dance





	Dancing King

**Author's Note:**

> Dancing king young and sweet only 17 - the rangers about Billy probably
> 
> This is inspired by an interview where RJ and Becky dance together

Billy doesn’t think he was supposed to find out. In fact, he’s sure that Trini would have preferred this part of her life to remain hidden for as long as possible. Because Trini is quiet and private and is still trying to get used to having friends and Billy  _ knows  _ what that’s like. He tries to give her the space she needs and lets her open up to him at her own pace. He likes to think she appreciates it.

He hadn’t meant to intrude. He just needed to talk to Trini about the new tech he was thinking about implementing into the Zords, if he could figure out how to hack them. 

Trini’s really good at science, at school in general. He appreciates her dedication to good grades. The rest of the Rangers aren’t nearly as studious. Not that they’re not smart. Because they are! They just don’t take school as seriously as him and Trini do. Which is fine. Everyone learns differently. He sometimes wants them to pay attention a bit more.

Anyways, he just wanted to get Trini’s input on one of his ideas. It was only supposed to take five minutes. He’s due home at six for dinner. But here he is,  _ fifteen  _ minutes later, watching Trini dance.

Maybe he should text his mom that he’ll be late. Even with Ranger speed, it’ll be hard to get home in time for dinner, and he doesn’t know how long he’s going to be here. His mom will be fine with it. She likes that he’s making friends. Plus, he’s pretty sure they’re having soup for dinner, which is easy to heat up, so being late won’t affect the  _ quality  _ of the food. His mom should be fine.

He briefly wonders if this would be considered creepy, but Trini’s so good at dancing even when she doesn’t have a partner and it’s really nice to see her so happy and free that he really doesn’t want to disturb her.

He ends up disturbing her anyways.

She twists towards the window and sees him. Even through the glass he can hear the yelp she lets out as she jumps and stumbles backwards, falling to the floor. She pops back up a second later, so everything is fine.

She doesn’t look happy. He understands that he interrupted something private, and he really should have knocked but he just hadn’t wanted to and now she’s angry. Hopefully she’ll forgive him. Trini’s usually pretty good about that.

She throws the window open with a glare. “Billy, what the fu -  _ heck  _ are you doing here? Why were you watching me?”

He clambers into her room, wringing his hands and fidgeting back and forth. “Hi, Trini. I came over to ask you something but I saw you dancing and you looked so peaceful and happy so I wanted to let you keep dancing. It’s been so long since any of us have really looked that stress-free so I wanted it to last as long as possible and I’m really sorry for just watching you -”

“Billy!” Trini interrupts. “Billy, it’s fine. You just startled me. What did you want to ask me?”

She turns off the music and sits on her bed, motioning him towards her desk chair. He sits and smooths out his pants.

“I just wanted to ask you for help with some of my Zord ideas. For accessibility sake, I want to add in labels for everything in English. Or Chinese or Hindi for Zack and Kim.  I should ask them what they’d prefer ‘cause I want things to be easier for everyone. Oh, that reminds me, do you want your labels in Spanish? But I also wanted to ask you if you thought it would be a good idea to add in some sort of built in shielding for the Zords so they don’t get as banged up during our fights and will you teach me to dance?”

Trini just looks at him for a second. Did he talk too much? He had a lot to say and he knows that what he says can sometimes be hard to follow, but - 

“Sure, Billy. I think labels are a good idea. I’m fine having mine in English, but yeah, you can ask Kim and Zack what they want. Shields would be very helpful. If you need help with the logistics, just ask. I’ll help out as much as I can. Are you sure you want to learn?”

Sometimes he can get Trini to talk a lot, and it always makes him feel warm. He bounces and claps a few times. “Yeah! It looked really fun and it’s really different from my victory dances and yeah. I want to learn.”

“Alright, Billy. I’m going to have to touch you, though. Is that ok?”

He considers. He’s comfortable with Trini. She’ll back off if he asks. And it won’t be full body contact. She’ll just need to rest her hands on him so it shouldn’t be so bad.

“Yeah. Yup. It’s fine.”

Trini nods and stands, starting the music again.

“First I’m just going to teach you the basic steps, no touching required. I don’t usually lead, so let me figure out your part really quickly.”

He nods and settles back in his seat, watching as Trini counts of the beat and begins dancing again. He studies her feet, learning the pattern of forward steps and back steps, of the side to side movements.

She stops and motions him up. “Come stand next to me so you can follow along.”

She walks him slowly through the steps. He likes the repetitive nature of the dance, likes how he can focus in on the pattern to block out everything else.

“This is salsa dancing?” he asks while they take a break.

“Yeah, a pretty simple form of it, at least. I go to a dance class every Wednesday, which is why I duck out of training early.”

“Do any of the other Rangers know?”

Trini laughs. “Kim knows. She found out kinda like you did. Her reaction was a bit different than yours though.” She blushes and glances away before continuing. 

“The guys totally know. I walked up to them one day and went ‘Hey, Zack, Jason. I just wanted to tell you that I dance, something that totally undermines my  _ tough girl  _ exterior’. Totally.” 

“Was that sarcasm?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Billy. I haven’t told them. It’s something I like to keep private.” 

“Sorry for catching you then. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Billy, you’re good. I’m glad you found out,” she fidgets slightly. “Let’s get back to practice. We’re going to practice together so you can get the hang of actually leading.”

They work until he’s overwhelmed, even with the minimal touching Trini has tried to stick to.

“You did really good, dude! You should come to a class with me one day so you can learn some more.”

“I’d like that, Trini. Thank you for teaching me it was really fun. I’ve gotta go, though. I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago.”

“See you later, Billy.”

He waves to her and jumps out the window, landing in a crouch.

“Superhero landing!” he hears Trini exclaim from her window.

He stands and turns, clapping at her reference. “Deadpool! That was a good movie. It was funny. I didn’t like how much cursing there was, though. I know that Deadpool has a really foul mouth but that just bothered me cause I don’t think there had to be  _ that  _ much. Oh! That reminds me, Trini, thanks for stopping yourself from cursing earlier I appreciate it because not a lot of -”

“Billy! You have to get home.”

“Yup! I do. I’ll see you tomorrow in detention.”

“Bye, Billy.”

He runs home, stumbling through the door at six thirty-five. His mom’s sitting in the living room.

“Billy! You’re home. Where have you been? You didn’t call or text to tell me where you were. I was worried.”

She brushes a hand across his forehead, the action irritating and soothing all at once.

“Sorry, mom. I was at Trini’s. I needed her help with a robotics project.”

He used to feel bad about lying to his mom outright. Kim helped him figure out how to circumvent the truth in a way that wasn’t really lying. Zords have to do with robotics so Kim told him to focus on that aspect of it. Training is plain working out. It keeps him mostly guilt free about telling his mom about what he’s doing. It helps him keep his stories straight too. Kim is much better at helping him come up with stories than Jason is. Billy still doesn’t understand what went wrong when he told his mom someone stole the van. He did the nose touch and everything.

“Okay, hun. Next time, please tell me when you’re going to be late. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah. I’m starved.”

His mom heats up the soup and they sit at their small kitchen table. Billy rambles throughout the meal, telling his mom how Trini taught him to dance.

“Will you show me?” she asks.

“Sure, let me go get some music.”

He drags his speaker system upstairs, plugging in his phone and loading the music Trini used that afternoon. They start slowly, but soon they’re whirling around the kitchen. His mom is smiling and laughing. She hasn’t smiled like that in a long time. Billy resolves to dance with her more. He likes when she’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very shaky with Billy's characterization. Hopefully by the time I finish his section I'll have a better handle on it


End file.
